


Unfinished Abused Brendon Fic

by orphan_account



Series: Unfinished WIPs [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: A LOT OF NON-CON, Anal, Angst, Blowjobs, Bondage, Broken Bones, Multi, Rape, THIS IS ACTUALLY V TWISTED, Watersports, probably other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is so twisted, I have no idea why I wrote this, I’m sorry sorry future me





	Unfinished Abused Brendon Fic

“Yeah, things are good, I’m...” Brendon trailed off as he saw the look of disbelief in his ex-bandmate’s eyes. “B,” was all Spencer had to say before the older man whimpered softly, the drummer’s commanding tone clearly reminding him of times that had passed. “I’m good.”The vocalist finished lamely, hoping that he wouldn’t be questioned anymore, hoping that the other man would leave it as he took another sip of his coffee. “B, was Sarah...” He trailed off, clearing his throat before trying again. “Was Sarah hurting you?” The blue-eyed man’s voice broke at the mention of anybody hurting his best friend, especially the older man’s seemingly sweet ex-wife.

“Fuck no! Never, Spence! Sarah really loved me, it was just. Yeah.” Brendon shrugged his coat on and tucked his chair back in neatly, trying to find the words to say how he felt. Spencer slid an arm around the shorter man’s waist, pulling him into a gentle (but of course extremely manly) embrace. The two stayed like that for a few moments, both men reliving memories from years ago, when a hug like this would’ve escalated into something more. Eventually, Brendon pulled away, a shaky smile on his face. “I’m gonna get home now, good seeing you though, man. We should catch up again sometime soon.” With another nod, and a much more sincere smile, Brendon tucked his hands into his oversized coat pockets and left the coffee shop, completely and blissfully unaware of what was waiting for him down the street.

In the end, the crack in the pavement was to blame. If that hadn’t been there, Brendon wouldn’t have tripped, and if Brendon hadn’t tripped, he wouldn’t have been laying face down on the dirty ground. Before the man could stand up, he felt two hands pull his arms uncomfortably behind his back, and handcuffs lock tightly around his wrists as a menacing voice invaded his eardrums. “Listen, slut. Do as we tell you, you won’t get hurt. Don’t do as we tell you, and there’s no way you’ll make it out of this in one piece.” Due to his sheer terror, the restrained man passed out, allowing the black void to swallow him whole.

Brendon awoke in a moving carriage, trapped in a dingy cage no bigger than his kitchen table at home. The metal bars that prevented any chance of his escape were slick with grime and what could only be spatters of dried blood. The next thing he noticed (after his dismal surroundings) was his lack of clothes. His large overcoat had been removed, along with his jumper, shirt, jeans and footwear, leaving him in only his tattered pair of boxers. His arms were still handcuffed, however they were now attached to one of the many metal bars surrounding him, as were his ankles. The restraints resulted in him being sat in an awfully uncomfortable position, unable to complain due to a cloth gag filling his mouth. Most of his weight was resting on his ass, however his balls were underneath him too, meaning that they felt a little crushed to say the least, not to mention the uncomfortable lack of warmth that his old boxers provided. This was only made worse by the width at which his legs were spread, and the height at which his arms were cuffed pulled his body taut, making it impossible for him to curl up in anyway to keep himself warm.

He was jolted back to reality by a sharp pang in his bladder, alerting him of a serious need to pee. Desperately, Brendon tried to shuffle into a more comfortable position, but his movement only caused the sound of metal grating on metal to ring through the otherwise silent carriage and attract the attention of two nearby guards. “He’s clearly new.” A gruff voice muttered contemplatively. “Look at him. He’s still got underwear, he’s still relatively clean, and he still doesn’t seem too scared.” The other guard’s voice joined in straight away, replying slyly, “Why don’t we change that?”

Brendon felt his handcuffs being undone, before something cold and kind of sharp was prodded into his shoulder. “If you try anything, kid, we have two tasers here. Imagine how painful it would be to have one up your ass and turned on.” Brendon shuddered at the mere thought and allowed his hands to fall helplessly by his sides. Two hands grabbed his boxers, pulling in separate directions until the seams split, causing his last remaining article of clothing to fall off, and his naked body to be exposed. As Brendon realised what was about to happen, a sob caught in his throat, and he noticed how truly defenceless he was.

His wrists were then cuffed separately to the bars corresponding with his ankles, leaving him in a position that left him open to the event about to occur. The restrained man received no warning before a cock was thrust into his ass, pushed all the way to the hilt, despite being dry. The noise of anguished pain that Brendon unintentionally let out escaped through the gag, causing the one guard to tut as the other continued his bruising thrusts, getting slightly easier as the blood from the violated man’s ass provided lubrication. “Shut him up, Bryar.” The guard currently fucking Brendon demanded, a request that ‘Bryar’ seemed to like.

“Open your mouth, whore.”Bryar hissed, and Brendon, who was currently sobbing almost hysterically due to the pain he was in, complied. As soon as his mouth was open, he was being choked on Bryar’s cock, hitting the back of his throat with each brutal thrust. After only a few minutes, the unnamed guard let out a loud moan before releasing inside Brendon, Bryar following suit almost instantly. Bryar then took a step back, allowing the other man to take his place in front of Brendon’s abused mouth. “Are you stupid? Clean my cock off, bitch.” He snapped impatiently. Brendon whimpered again, before he began to lick what could only be his own blood and feces, mixed with the other man’s semen, off the cock in front of him. “You’re a good slut, we’ll have to use you again.” Bryar sneered, unlocking Brendon before stalking away, leaving the abused man huddled up and trembling, tears still rolling down his face, and blood still oozing from his ass. After a couple of minutes, the urgent need to piss reappeared at the forefront of Brendon’s mind, and deciding that he’d given up, the man didn’t bother fighting it, as he wet himself on the squalid floor of his cage. At some point, his body must’ve decided that it was all too much, and the young man blacked out once again.

The carriage coming to a halt woke Brendon up again, and he was forced to face the grim reality where he’d just been raped and humiliated. “This is the next stop. We’re here for two months, three max,and then we’ll need picking up again. Your normal bonus alright?” Bryar’s voice was silky smooth as he spoke to the driver. Brendon stayed as still as possible, only jerking his head up when his cage was picked up by a buff man, who carried him into a large, dim room with around thirty other captive people. “I would recommend this one, Harris , as long as you don’t mind that there’s already one man been in there. Toro had some fun with him. He’ll clean you off after though, and let me tell you, he’s one hell of a whore.” The driver, Harris, smirked, pulling Brendon’s face up against the bars as he commented mockingly, “Had a nice piss, I see. Dirty bugger. Didn’t even clean up after yourself.” Brendon shuddered again. Clean up after himself? How could he—? Oh. No. There was no way he was licking his own piss off the floor. “Do it, slut.” Bryar hissed, showing off yellow teeth as he opened his mouth. Bryar reached down Brendon’s body and grabbed his balls roughly.

“You’ve got three seconds to start cleaning up before I tear these precious babies right off.Understand?” Brendon nodded reluctantly, and hesitantly allowed his tongue to come into contact with the squalid floor. The salty taste of his own piss on his tongue caused the poor man to retch, eyes watering as he continued to lick the floor. Bryar rolled his eyes, “If you throw up, you’re cleaning that up too. It’s nobody else’s job, and for fuck’s sake, stop fucking crying.” Harris grinned, and as soon as Brendon’s ass was close enough, he thrust in roughly. The victimised man let out a strangled yelp, before remembering what had happened last time he’d made noise whilst being assaulted. It was too late though, as Bryar seized him by his neck and shoved his cock down the vulnerable boy’s throat. Brendon was slightly more prepared this time, meaning that he didn’t choke quite as much as he had previously. The burning pain from his ass shot up his spine, and Brendon felt more blood dripping out. Bryar finished first this time, yet again forcing Brendon to swallow, a sight that prompted Harris’ release. “Clean him off, properly, or I’ll make the pain you’re in so much worse. “ Bryar threatened before heading into another, smaller room. By the time Brendon was done cleaning off Harris’ cock, Bryar had returned. Harris patted Brendon on the head as though he was a dog before murmuring something to Bryar and leaving.

*TIME SKIP:ONE MONTH LATER*

Over the past month, Brendon had fallen into a routine where being brutally raped had become almost normal for him. He’d had to do humiliating things more often than he could count, and he’d received more punishments than he could ever deserve. He still shuddered when he thought about how he’d woken up more than once with a taser in his ass and Bryar, Toro or another guard threatening to turn it on if he didn’t play their sick games. One thing that Brendon had noticed, however, was that he seemed to be somewhat special, as he was never allowed to talk to any other hostages, and beatings were rare for him. Instead, he often received threats of being forced to stay awake/not eat for an extended period of time, or salt being rubbed into open wounds caused by previously mentioned rape.

“Now, I assume your bitch ass needs more food?” Bryar muttered mockingly, on the first morning that Brendon was available for public purchase. “I’ve got your food here. If you even try to resist what I’m about to do, I’m taking both your food and water away and tying you up again.” Brendon winced, knowing that he was about to go through something incredibly unpleasant. “Hand out, flat against the floor.” Bryar commanded, waiting for Brendon to comply before stepping forcefully on each finger until five resounding cracks were heard. Then the spiteful man bent down and snapped Brendon’s wrist before allowing him to cradle his injured arm. “That was a lesson for all these other sluts, a warning if you will.” Bryar explained, gesturing to the other caged men in the room. “Our first customers will be in soon. You will not speak to any of them until I tell you to. If you disobey, what I’m about to do will feel like a nice prostate massage compared to those consequences.” Brendon nodded again to show that he understood, although he was terrified for what was about to happen. Hadn’t his ass been through enough yet? There was the sound of a sachet opening before Brendon felt his asscheeks being forced apart, and then pure agony. He writhed in pain, barely hearing his water dish and slice of bread being placed next to him, before Bryar forced his mouth open, spat directly inside it, waited for him to swallow and stormed off.

“B-Bren?” A soft, familiar, monotone voice brought Brendon back to consciousness, he couldn’t believe he’d been found, least of all by Ryan. It was torture not to reply, considering the amount of pain in the other man’s voice, but Bryar’s threats had worked. Speaking of Bryar, he arrived at that moment. “Hello, sir. Interested in the merchandise? I’m afraid this one’s a little defective, hence the discount.” Discount? Brendon could hardly believe his ears. He was being sold? He was defective? That was only because he’d been fucking brutalised multiple times. “I see. How much are you charging for him?” Ryan asked, careful to keep his voice steady and disinterested. “Well, considering damages, we’re looking at around $600.” Bryar answered contemplatively. Ryan sucked air through his teeth. “Too expensive? Have a look at our other discounts. I’ll see what I can do about the price.” Brendon winced. He knew the only way that the price would be lowered was if he was hurt more, but despite his prayers, Ryan merely nodded and shuffled off.

“Back to the other room, slut.” For the first time in what felt like months (although it was realistically probably only a few days), Brendon was allowed out of his cage. Immediately, Bryar kicked the backs of his knees, resulting in the injured boy crashing to the floor, landing directly on his balls. Bryar rolled his eyes “Fucking hopeless. Wilson, need you over here. This slut can’t walk by itself.” Brendon felt strong arms pick him up, carrying him to the other room of what seemed to be a warehouse. As soon as the door was locked, Brendon felt himself being dropped on the floor. At this point, however, his spirit had been broken, he had no urge to fight back anymore. “Wilson, grab the cat. This bitch needs it.” Bryar demanded, and for the briefest of moments, Brendon felt his heart lighten at the prospect of seeing an animal, then shatter as he saw Wilson carrying a distinctive whip. With a sadistic smirk, Bryar grabbed Brendon’s face and forced the abused man to look him in the eyes. “You have two choices. Now, I don’t give choices often, so make the most of this. Either, you get forty lashings with this, however hard we want, or we break two ribs of yours. If you try to escape during whichever you chose, I will ensure that not only does that restart, but the other happens too.And don’t forget, we still have tasers nearby.” Brendon sobbed, before managing to choke out a somewhat coherent answer about the whip. Bryar gave a wide grin upon hearing Brendon’s answer. “Good slut. This should get your price down a bit. If that buyer’s even there anymore.” Without warning, Brendon felt the first strike from the cat, biting at his stomach.

Thirty-eight strikes later (ten on his ass, ten on his back, ten on his chest, and eight on his stomach), Brendon was a complete mess. He was bleeding from where the whip had broken his skin, his face was covered in drying tears, and—FUCK, THAT STUNG. The last whip from the cat had landed on his penis, one of its tails landing on the sensitive head of his cock. Luckily, that one hadn’t broken skin, but it still hurt like a bitch. Wilson smirked, using Brendon’s inner thigh to put out his cigarette, and actually laughing when another dry sob choked in his throat at the intense burning sensation. Bryar merely rolled his eyes, kicked Brendon in the ribs as hard as he could, and commanded Wilson to ‘put the slut back in its cage’.

“Surely he’s cheaper now for Chrissakes, look at him.” Ryan questioned faux-carelessly. Bryar nodded, “You can have it like this for $450, but if you want it neutered, which I would recommend, Sir, it’ll be $550.” Brendon whimpered at the idea, causing Bryar to glare harshly at him. If Ryan didn’t have him, there was no way he’d finish the day in one piece. “No, it’s okay, I can get that done at home. I’ll have him like this please.” Ryan pulled $450 out of his wallet and handed it to Bryar with a polite smile. “Wilson, carry it to this gentleman’s car.” With that command, Bryar gave the three men one last look and stalked off. Wilson seized Brendon roughly, making sure to have him face up, his dick limp between his legs, for maximum humiliation in the outside world. As soon as Ryan’s car was open, Wilson threw Brendon onto the floor in the back with one careless movement, nodded civilly to Ryan once more, and returned to the warehouse.

“Bren?” Ryan spoke clearly, loudly enough to be heard, but gently enough that he wouldn’t make Brendon’s situation any worse. “Listen, my house is only a couple miles away. When we get there, I promise I’ll look after you. It’ll be about ten minutes, okay?” Just as the older man had been expecting, there was no reply. Brendon had likely passed out again due to fear or exhaustion, or maybe even pure pain.

Fifteen minutes later, Brendon was lying on a plastic sheet on Ryan’s couch, slowly regaining consciousness. A knock on the door struck him with fear and humiliation, as he realised that he was still naked. Somebody else would see him like this. If Brendon hadn’t been so afraid to speak when not spoken to, he’d have begged Ryan to hide him, but as it was, Ryan merely placed a blanket gently on the floor next to Brendon, before opening the door. Immediately upon entering, the visitor spoke with a voice Brendon knew he’d never forget.

“Ry, please. I swear, if you were joking, I’m gonna kill you.” Spencer babbled desperately. “Hey, Spin, chill. You’ve got to calm down. And be prepared. He’s not exactly in great shape which is why I asked you to bring Dallon. He’s got some medical training, right?” Spencer nodded in response, before gently pushing open the door to Ryan’s living room. At the sight of Brendon, his eyes filled with tears, the poor man was a mess., he’d definitely need Dallon’s help.

Brendon’s previously sparkling eyes were filled with terror and shame, not to mention surrounded by bruises. His neck was covered in fingerprint-shaped bruises and burn marks from cigarettes. His previously unmarked chest had deep red lashes, from the whipping he’d suffered through earlier, which continued onto his stomach, and shockingly, onto his dick. More burn scars and lashes littered his legs and back, the latter still bleeding slightly in certain areas. One of the most obvious signs of the abuse he’d gone through was the damage to his right arm. The wrist was bent at a horribly unnatural angle, and the fingers all seemed disfigured and bruised terribly. That wasn’t even the worst part though. What made Spencer feel sick to his stomach was the how emaciated his best friend was. Every bone in his body was visible through his skin.

Spencer was suddenly overwhelmed by the grief he felt as he stared at the damage that some despicable people had done to his best friend. Without thinking, the drummer reached out to pull Brendon close and attempt to comfort him, but the second Spencer’s hand got too close, the older man blacked out again.

When Brendon came to, he was wrapped loosely in a blanket, lying on Ryan’s couch with a plate of toast in front of him and a few pills in a glass of water. “I’m sorry.” Sounded a voice from behind him, causing the traumatised boy to jump. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I guess I was just so happy to see you alive.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
